How I met you
by amutoluverforever
Summary: Amu was transferred to a new University, Seiyo University. There she met new friends and... a certain playboy? Will they hate each other? Or grow to love each other? And what will happen if her ex-boyfriend comes looking for her?
1. Chapter 1: Seiyo University

So this is my first fanfic. I actually hesitated to put this up cause I don't know whether it's good or not but here it is. I am quite bad at describing stuff so hope you understand. If you don't, just ask! :) And as much as I like people to quickly update, I will also update chapters as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko- 19

Yaya and Kairi- 18

For the thoughts, if it's like example Amu's POV and she is thinking something I won't put something like this, _'haha...' _Amu thought. I will only do that in normal POV. So basically if it is someone's POV, his/her thoughts, what he/she see, hear and those stuff. Hope you guys understand.

**Amu's POV **

Every morning, I wake up greeted by the warmth of the morning sun but not today. I woke up by the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I always sleep in a little but today I have to get ready to go.

Now you must be wondering where I am going, right? Well... I got transferred to a better university in Tokyo, Seiyo University. Seiyo University is one of the top universities in Japan. I can still remember the day I found out I was going there.

**Flashback **

_It was just another normal day after school. I just reached home but before I went in, I took all the mail out of the mailbox. There were tons of mail in the mailbox. Lots of them were my dad and mom's. My dad is a photographer and my mom is a writer so they get lots of mail all the time or it's either the water bill and electricity bill. I went through it real quick, knowing it's the same thing all the time. But I stopped when I saw a letter with my name on it, it also had Seiyo University logo on the envelope. _

_I rushed in the house and left the rest of the letters on the table. I ran up to my room and opened it carefully. Once it was open, I took the piece of paper out and read it silently to myself. By the time I read it finish, I couldn't contain myself. I started screaming and jumping for joy, which cause my mom to come up and see what's happened. _

_"What happened?!" my mom burst in my room, asking worriedly. _

_"I got transferred to Seiyo University!" I exclaimed. _

_"Oh honey, that's great! And I thought what happened up here," she smiled. _

_After I changed, I went downstairs to break the news to my dad and little sister, Ami. I was so happy! _

**End of flashback **

Even though I'm happy and extremely excited, I was a bit sad, sad to leave my family. I promised them I will visit them as often as I can.

I ate my breakfast and packed everything in my car. My dad was crying, my mom just smiled at me but had a sad look on her face while Ami just looked plain sad. I was really sad too.

I said my last goodbye to my family I started driving to Tokyo. I live in Kyoto so it takes about 5 hours 30 minutes to reach. I turned on the radio and 'Give it to me' by Sistar came up. I loved this song even though it's Korean. I am not a big fan of K-pop and this is probably the only K-pop song I listen.

I started to sing along. 2 years ago, my family and I went to Korea for holiday so I learned a bit of Korean from there. Plus, I literally memorized the lyrics of the song. (A/N: I am not from Korea and don't know Korean at all! And I am so not a K-pop fan! I just love this song :P)

**Time skippy **

I finally reached Seiyo University after a long drive. I was so tired but I have things to get done with. First, I went to the office to get my schedule and dorm key. My dorm number was 106 so I took my bags and headed there.

Once I got there, I took use the key to open the door. I open the door to see 7 people. Am I sharing a dorm with 7 people? I doubt it, since there is only 2 queen size bed. There were 3 girls, 2 of them have blond hair, one of the blond girls had her hair tied up in 2 ponytails, she was reading a magazine about the latest celeb news. The other blond girl just wore a black headband on her head and was reading a gag manga. The last girl had orange hair also tied up in 2 ponytails and was sucking on a lollipop. There were 4 other guys in the room, one had midnight blue hair and was lying down on the bed, eyes closed. One had brown hair and he was kicking a soccer ball against the wall. Another guy had long indigo hair and was spinning a ball on his hand. Lastly, there was a guy with dark green hair and he looks like he was studying.

Well... Once I opened the door, everybody stopped what they're doing and look at me except the guy with midnight blue hair.

"Um... Hi," I said nervously.

"Hi, you must be the new girl," the girl with blond hair tied up started. "I'm Tsukiyomi Utau!

"Mashiro Rima," the girl with blond hair and a headband said.

"HI! Nice to me ya! I'm Yuiki Yaya!" the girl with orange hair said excitedly. "You can just call me Yaya!" Wow, she is really hyper! She must have eaten too much candy.

"Hey, Souma Kukai! Kukai is fine," the guy with brown hair said while waving at me. He was also quite energetic but not like Yaya.

"Hey, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko," the guy with indigo hair said with a smile. "Just call me Nagi for short.

"Hi, I'm Sanjou Kairi," the guy with dark green hair said.

"Hi! I'm Hinamori Amu," I replied them all.

"So Amu, you can sleep next to me since we all settled in already. And you can take the cupboard on the right side. Hope that is fine with you," Utau started.

"It's fine with me," I replied her with a smile while I started putting my clothes in the cupboard. I was sleeping with Utau on the right queen size bed of the room. The room have 2 queen size bed with 4 cupboards, 2 at each side and a table enough for 4 people.

"The guys of course won't be sharing a dorm with us. Their dorm is next door. They always come here to hang out with us," Utau said. I just nodded. "Oh yeah! That guy sleeping there is my brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Utau added while pointing at the guy with midnight blue eyes.

After I put my belongings away, I sat on the bed next to Ikuto but my back facing him and we started talking. Mostly about where I'm from and stuff.

Suddenly, I felt 2 strong arms wrapped around my waist. I then heard a husky voice said "Did an angel just fall right in front of me?" I blushed a little. Looks like Ikuto is up from his nap but OMG! He did not just say that! Somehow by the looks of the rest of my new friends that this is not the first time he did something like that. He must be just playing and doesn't even mean it. So Utau's bro is a perverted playboy who plays with girls feelings. Well, I'm not going to let him play with me.

"Woah!" I started and took his hands off of me. Once I did that, I turned around to face him. He had midnight blue eyes just like his hair. "If that was coming from a guy who really meant it then it would be really sweet but I don't like guys that use cheesy pick up lines to get girls, use them and just toss them away." He looked shocked. I smirked at his reaction. I guess a girl never rejected him before. Well then, let me be the first.

"Well then, I want to take a walk around before homeroom. (A/N I'm not sure if there is homeroom in uni or in Japan since I'm just in high school and don't live in Japan but let's just have homeroom in this story. BTW, where I live, we don't call it homeroom but since lots of other places calls it homeroom I shall call it homeroom too) Meet you guys later. Bye~" I said before walking out.

**Ikuto's POV (When Amu came in) **

I was taking my nap when I heard someone come in. I was quite a light sleeper but I didn't bother to open my eyes and see who that person is. She must be the new girl Utau said that was going to share dorm with.

I heard everyone introduced themselves and I heard her say her name was Hinamori Amu. Amu huh? I will play with her later after I get my rest.

I woke up again by the sound of people laughing and talking. I heard that Amu girl said that she was from Kyoto and got transferred here. Anyways, time to get up and play with her. I slowly open my eyes to see a girl with pink hair, her back facing me. So that must be her huh? I wrapped my arms her waist and said "Did an angel just fall in front of me?" I expected her to start blushing and scream like those fan girls but her reaction was totally unexpected.

"Woah!" she said and took my hands off of her and turned to face me. Now I can see her face clearly. She had beautiful golden eyes. "If that was coming from a guy who really meant it then it would be really sweet but I don't like guys that use cheesy pick up lines to get girls, use them and just toss them away."

I was so shock! No girl have ever rejected me before. I have no idea what just happened. I saw her smirked. She must have loved my reaction.

"Well then, I want to take a walk around before homeroom. Meet you guys later. Bye~" she said before walking out.

Once she went out, I saw everyone shocked as well. Then, Kukai burst out laughing. "Man, no girl has ever rejected you. Tsukiyomi Ikuto got rejected. Haha..."

"Cut it out!" I said angrily. But he was right, no girl has ever rejected me. Amu is the first.

"Wow..." I heard Utau said, still shocked.

"She sure is something," Nagi added.

"Yep, she sure is," I said, now smirking.

"What did you think of her?" Kairi asked.

"Different... Very different and of course interesting," I replied. She really was different and interesting. I am definitely making her fall in love with me.

"What are you going to do?" Kukai asked.

"Make her fall in love with me, of course," I smirked.

"What if you fall in love with her instead?" Rima suddenly asked.

I was going to reply saying I never fall in love with anyone but Yaya beat me to it. "Ikuto-kun never falls in love."

"True..." Nagi said. I just smirked.

"She said 'what if' Ikuto," Utau said, now joining the conversation after her shocked state.

"There won't be a 'what if', Utau," I replied her.

"Whatever you say. Let's just see whether you really fall for her," she said and I just rolled my eyes. "Let's go to homeroom. Amu should be waiting for us."

* * *

So I'm done with this chappie. Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be out soon. You can PM me if you have any questions or review also can. So yeah... REVIEW! THX! :) Oh yeah, and please tell me if 1000-2000 words is ok. Thx.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rival for Love?

**So here is chapter 2. I forgot to tell you guys some stuff last chapter:**

**1) There are no charas. If I do put them, they will be humans.**

**2) Amu is a little OOC in this story.**

**I also forgot to say: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed, favourite and followed my story! It encourages me to write and update. :) I'm sry if this chapter is a boring and short. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Rival for Love?**

**Amu's POV **

I kept thinking of what just happened. The looks on their faces was priceless!

I was walking around, when a girl with red hair came running to me. "Hey! You must be new since I never see you around."

"Um... Yeah..." I said.

"Well then, just to let you know, stay away from my Ikuto-koi," she warned and ran away. Weird... Like I was going to be near him, that pervert!

After that weird incident, I headed to class. Once I went in, the people there turn their heads to look at me. I just ignored them. I saw Utau and the rest of them talking so I headed there.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile. All of them greeted me back except for Ikuto. He smirked at me. Seriously, what is wrong with that guy? I just rolled my eyes.

"Amu, you can sit next to me," Utau said, pointing to the sit next to her.

"Ok..." I replied. Next to me was Rima and behind me was Ikuto. Kukai sat next to Utau and Nagi sat next to Rima. Yaya and Kairi is one year younger than us so they weren't in our class.

The rest of the guys went back to talking among themselves and Rima was reading a gag manga again. She must really love gag manga.

Once I sat down, Utau started talking to me. "How was your walk?"

"Fine," I answered. "But while I was walking, a girl with red hair came running to me and told me to stay away from Ikuto."

"Oh, that's probably Saaya you're talking about. She is obsessed with Ikuto. She is always telling people to stay away from him, especially people who gets lots of attention," she said. "But don't worry about her. Ikuto hates her. She is really annoying."

Just then, that girl with red her came in the class. Saaya. "Speak of the devil," I heard Utau mumble.

"Ikuto-koi!" Saaya yelled and ran to Ikuto.

"Go away! And don't call me that," I heard Ikuto said in an annoyed tone.

"But Ikuto-koi..." Saaya whined. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Just get off of me and go away!" Saaya was clinging onto Ikuto.

"Okay people, settle down," Sensei came in and forcing Saaya to go back to her sit. Sensei had brown messy hair and wore glasses.

"Alright I believe we have a new student, yes?" Sensei said. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I stood up I started introducing myself. "Hinamori Amu. 19. Got transferred here from Kyoto."

"Right. I hope you guys can make her feel welcomed. Thank you. You can now sit down I am Nikaidou-sensei," he said and I sat down.

Sensei started to take attendance and talk about other boring stuff, which I didn't bother listening.

RING...

On to first period, which was music. We got to choose between music, dancing and drama. So I choose music. I wonder what the rest of them choose.

**Ikuto's POV (Before homeroom) **

We headed to homeroom and Amu wasn't there yet. The rest of them started talking. Then, Amu came in. Every one turned their heads to look at her. She just ignored them and headed to our direction.

"Hey guys!" she said with a smile. She is cute. Wait, did I just say that she is cute? NO! Everyone greeted her back and I just smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Amu, you can sit next to me," Utau said, pointing to the sit next to her.

"Ok..." she replied. I was sitting behing her and Rima sitting next to her. The rest of them were sitting at their usual sit. Kukai sat next to Utau and Nagi sat next to Rima. Yaya and Kairi went to another class since they were younger.

The rest of the guys went back to talking among themselves and Rima was reading a gag manga again. She is really crazy about gag manga. I don't see what's so nice about it anyway.

Once Amu sat down, Utau started talking to her. "How was your walk?"

"Fine," she answered. "But while I was walking, a girl with red hair came running to me and told me to stay away from Ikuto."

"Oh, that's Saaya. She is obsessed with Ikuto. She is always telling people to stay away from him, especially people who gets lots of attention," Utau said. "But don't worry about her. Ikuto hates her. She is really annoying." Saaya again? I really hate her! She is always following me and asking people to stay away from me, like I'm her property, she doesn't own me! Amu's probably going to stay away from me but that doesn't mean I can't go near her.

Just then, Saaya came into class. Dammit "Speak of the devil," I heard Utau mumble.

"Ikuto-koi!" Saaya yelled and ran towards me. Great! Just great!

"Go away! And don't call me that," I said in an annoyed tone. I am annoyed.

"But Ikuto-koi..." Saaya whined. "I haven't seen you in a long time." Like I care. I don't even want to see you.

"Just get off of me and go away!" Saaya was clinging onto me.

"Okay people, settle down," Sensei came in and forcing Saaya to go back to her sit. I don't really like Nikaidou sensei but I have to thank him for once.

"Alright I believe we have a new student, yes?" Sensei said. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Amu stood up, her back facing me. I got a perfect view of her butt. She had cute bottoms. "Hinamori Amu. 19. Got transferred here from Kyoto."

"Right. I hope you guys can make her feel welcomed. Thank you. You can now sit down I am Nikaidou sensei," he said and she sat down.

Sensei started taking attendance and talk about random crap, which I didn't listen. Amu looks bored too. I bet she isn't listening to what he is saying.

RING...

Time for first period, music. I choose music because I hate acting and can't dance. I play the violin just like my dad. My singing was not bad, I definitely wouldn't say the best. I wonder what Amu choose. Hope she chooses music too. I would get to teased her and I also want to hear her sing.

Everyone started walking out of the classroom. Amu was about to head out when I grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "You know, you have a cute bottom." I saw her blush. I chuckled and smirked.

"Pervert!" she yelled, not blushing anymore. Aw... I wanted to see her blush some more. It was cute. _No Ikuto! She is not cute!_ She turned around and stomped out of class, leaving me the only one in the classroom. Oh well, better head to next class.

**Amu's POV **

Everyone started walking out of the classroom. I was about to head out when Ikuto grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "You know, you have a cute bottom." I was probably blushing right now. AHH! He chuckled and smirked. What the hell is wrong with him?! Why does he have that effect on me? Every time a guy tease me I wouldn't blush or anything.

"Pervert!" I yelled, not blushing anymore. I turned around and stomped out of class. I saw Utau and caught up with her.

"Hey, what class are you going?" I asked.

"Music. You?" she replied.

"Same as you," I said with a smile. "What about the rest of them?"

"Nagi is dance. Rima is drama. Kukai and Ikuto is music also," she said. Great! Ikuto is going to music. "Nagi started dancing since he was very young, mostly traditional dance but now he learns modern dance in dance class. No offense to Kukai, but he is not really a good singer so he went for dance. He only sings for fun. And you know Rima, she loves comedy. So she likes acting in comedy stuff. Ikuto and I have been brought up with music. My father plays the violin that's where Ikuto gets it from and I just love to sing. Ikuto's singing is not all that bad too."

"Oh... Cool!"

* * *

**Alright so chapter 2 is done. This chapter is boring and short so sry. Chapter 3 should out real soon, I promise! Maybe tmr... REVIEW! THX! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: An Angel's Voice

**I know I said I wanted to post yesterday but I was busy. Sry! But here is chp 3! Thank you to those who reviewed, favourite and followed my story! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Angel's Voice**

**Amu's POV **

Once we got there, I saw Saaya sitting at the front. So I'm same class with her too? Great! First Ikuto, now Saaya too. Just great!

"Ikuto-koi! Come sit with me," Saaya yelled, waving at our direction. I turned around to see Ikuto behind us.

"No," Ikuto replied bored tone and went to sit at the back, next to Kukai.

"But Ikuto-koi," she whined again. "I save this sit for you." Ikuto just ignored her. Utau and I went to sit in front of Ikuto.

"Alright class," Sensei came in. She was tall and beautiful. She had long brown hair. "We are having vocals today. As usual, I will choose a song and you sing."

"Sensei we have a new student," Utau yelled from her sit.

"Oh, do we?" she said, looking at me. "What's your name?"

"Hinamori Amu," I answered her.

"My name is Mizuki-sensei," she said with a smile. "Welcome to music class"

"Ok... Let's start with..." sensei was looking at us, choosing who to pick.

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Saaya yelled from her sit and raising her hand.

"Fine Saaya. You first," sensei said. "You will sing 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne." Sensei put in the CD and Saaya started to sing.

**(A/N: This song have bad words so I will put like '-' when the bad word comes cause you know in class, teacher doesn't want you to say bad words. So yeah...) **

_You know that I'm a crazy -  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control oh oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
you go with it go with it go with it  
Cause you're - crazy rock'n'roll_

You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame 

Saaya singing was so bad. "Ok ok...Stop! Saaya you should go back and practice more," sensei stopped the music. Thank you!

"But I was so good!" Saaya said.

"Just go back and sit down," sensei told her and she went back and sat down.

"Next! Um... How about you Utau?" sensei asked her. "You can sing 'If I ain't got you' by Alicia Keys. I love this song and I bet Utau is a good singer.

"Sure," she replied happily. She walked to the front of the classroom and started singing.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think  
That the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
That life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
No one to share but no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me, baby oh  
Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
I ain't got you with me, baby_

Once she was finish with song, everyone clapped for her except for Saaya. Utau had really beautiful voice. "Very good, like always!" sensei said with a smile and Utau came back to her sit.

"Alright. Who's next? Ah... Tsukiyomi-san, you want to sing next?" sensei asked. "You can sing 'It'll rain by Bruno Mars."

Ikuto didn't reply. He just went up to the front and started singing.

_If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
To keep you by my side  
And keep you from walking out the door._

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
ah ,Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Saying there goes my little girl  
walking with that troublesome guy_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain_

_Ooooh Don't just say  
goodbye, don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
if I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
if I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds,  
my eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain,  
rain, rain, rain...ohhhhhhhhhh (x2) _

The same with Utau, everyone clapped once he finished, especially Saaya. Everyone looked like they were already expecting that. I guess Ikuto always sang this good? Ikuto had a deep and sexy voice. (**A/N: I seriously can't imagine Ikuto singing.)**

"As expected, Tsukiyomi-san," sensei said and started calling out other people. Utau and Ikuto were talking. I just listen to the other people sing.

Soon it was my turn. "Alright. Last but not least, Amu," sensei said. "You will be singing... Uhh..."

"Sensei can I choose a song for Amu?" Saaya suddenly shout out.

"Sure," sensei said and Saaya took a CD and put it in. She was smirking. What is she up to? The song started playing and it was... 'Give it to me' by Sistar! I guess she doesn't know I love this song so much and literally memorized it.

"Saaya, please don't play a trick on other people again," sensei said. "Turn it off." Looks like Saaya did this before.

Saaya didn't turn it off and sensei was about to turn it off herself when...

_Ooh~ Yeah_

Sensei turn around to look at me, shocked to see me singing.

_You see I don't usually do this but (Oh woah~)  
I really need you tonight, Sistar_

Everyone looked shocked to see me singing. I smirked. Never thought I could sing a Korean song huh?

_Give it to me give it to me  
Give it to me give it to me_

Seoreuni neomgi jeone gyeolhoneun halleunji  
Sarangman juda dachin nae gaseum eotteokhae oh  
Aekkujeun bissoriedo gaseumi apaseo  
Ajikdo eorigo yeoryeo sunjinhago yeoryeo nunmureun manheunji~

Give it to me oh babe give it to me  
Give it to me oh babe give it to me  
Oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh

Amuri wonhago aewonhaedo  
Nunmullo chaewojin binjariman  
Sarangeul dallan mariya  
Geugeomyeon doendaneun mariya  
Oh babe give it to me

Achimi ogi jeone geudaega  
Olleunji babogachi neo hanal boneun na oh~

Unda haru jongil ulda dongi teunda  
Jeo haega darinji bami najinjido molla  
Oh babe give it to me I'm sorry that's all I need~  
Oh babe give it to me~ oh babe give it to me~

Give it to me oh babe give it to me  
Give it to me oh babe give it to me  
Oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh

Amuri wonhago aewonhaedo  
Nunmullo chaewojin binjariman  
Sarangeul dallan mariya  
Geugeomyeon doendaneun mariya  
Oh babe give it to me

Susip beon subaek beoneul sseudaga tto jjijeobeorin pyeonji  
Sarangeun wae ireoke naegeman mugeopji  
Unda haru jongil ulda dongi teunda  
Jeo haega darinji bami najinjido molla na nan~

Hoo~ hoohoo hoohoo hoohoo  
Hoohoo hoohoo hoohoo  
Hoohoo hoohoo hoohoo

Give it to me  
Oh baby, give it to me  
Oh

Give it to me oh babe give it to me~  
Give it to me oh babe give it to me~  
Amuri wonhago aewonhaedo  
Nunmullo chaewojin binjariman  
Sarangeul dallan mariya  
Geugeomyeon doendaneun mariya  
Oh babe give it to me~

**(A/N: I will put the link of this song in my profile if you guys wanna check it out. But you can also just search it yourself on YouTube. Hope you think it's not weird to put this song for Amu to sing. It's just for fun. Hehe...) **

Once I hit the last note, everyone look shocked then the sound of clapping roared.

"Amazing, Miss Hinamori," sensei said. "I didn't know you could sing Korean song." Well, I could only sing _that_ Korean song. I just went back to my sit.

Once I sat back down, Utau whispered to me. "Wow, amazing singing!"

"Thanks," I whispered back.

Suddenly, someone whispered in my ear from behind. Ikuto! "So want me to give it to you?"

"That is just the song you pervert!" I didn't bother to turn around.

"Sure~" he said. I bet he was smirking. What is wrong with him?! That pervert!

**Utau's POV (Before Amu sang) **

Ikuto and I already sang. Sensei started calling other people up. She always call new people up last. I look around the room to see Saaya smirking. Oh no... That only means one thing, Saaya is going to play the same trick she did last year. Every time there is new people, Saaya will play a trick on them.

I turn to my left to see Amu listening to the person in front singing. Then, I turn around to see Ikuto. Looks like they also notice Saaya smirking.

"Do you think she will do it again?" I asked them.

"I don't know but if she does, I want to see what happens," Ikuto answered me, knowing what I am talking about.

"Don't be so bad Ikuto! Amu don't deserve to be embarrass. Should we warn her?" I said turning my head to see Amu still listening to whoever was singing. She didn't hear our conversation.

Before Ikuto can answer me, it was Amu's turn.

"Alright. Last but not least, Amu," sensei said. "You will be singing... Uhh..."

"Sensei can I choose a song for Amu?" Saaya suddenly shout out. So she really is doing this. This will not turn out great.

"Sure," sensei said and Saaya took a CD and put it in. She was smirking. The song started playing and it was the same K-pop song, 'Give it to me' by Sistar.

"Saaya, please don't play a trick on other people again," sensei said. "Turn it off."

Saaya didn't turn it off. The nerve of her! Sensei was about to turn it off herself when...

Amu started singing! **(A/N: I'm not going to put the lyrics again. It will be too long)** She was amazing! I didn't know she could sing Korean song.

Once Amu finished singing, there was silence for a while then clapping came along.

"Amazing, Miss Hinamori," sensei said. "I didn't know you could sing Korean song." Amu just went back to her sit.

Once she sat back down, I whispered to me. "Wow, amazing singing!"

"Thanks," she whispered back.

**Ikuto's POV (Also before Amu sang) **

**(A/N: I'm sry I keep changing POV with the same scene. But I wanted to put like their different point of view and reaction. So yeah...) **

I was done singing and sensei called other people up. I saw Saaya smirking. Well, that only means one thing, she is going to put a K-pop song. Utau also noticed it and Amu was listening to the person in front sing.

"Do you think she will do it again?" Utau asked us.

"I don't know but if she does it, I want to see what happens," I said. I know it's bad but I really want to see.

"Don't be so bad Ikuto! Amu don't deserve to be embarrass. Should we warn her?" Utau said turning her head to see Amu still listening to whoever was singing. She didn't hear our conversation.

Before I can answer her, it was Amu's turn.

"Alright. Last but not least, Amu," sensei said. "You will be singing... Uhh..."

"Sensei can I choose a song for Amu?" Saaya suddenly shout out. Here she goes again...

"Sure," sensei said and Saaya took a CD and put it in. She was smirking. The song started playing and it was the same K-pop song, 'Give it to me' by Sistar.

"Saaya, please don't play a trick on other people again," sensei said. "Turn it off."

Saaya didn't turn it off. She is really stubborn, huh? Sensei was about to turn it off herself when...

Amu started singing! She had amazing voice! Just like an angel! It's not like I heard any angel sang before. She is probably the first.

Once she finished singing, the whole class was speechless. Then clapping came afterwards.

"Amazing, Miss Hinamori," sensei said. "I didn't know you could sing Korean song." Amu just went back to her sit.

Once she sat back down, Utau whispered something to her. I didn't bother listening.

Once Utau stopped whispering to her. I decided to play with her a little. I whispered in her ear from behind. "So want me to give it to you?"

"That is just the song you pervert!" she didn't bother to turn around. I bet she was blushing.

"Sure~" I said, smirking.

* * *

**This chapter is really long... Around 2500 words excluding author's note. Usually I only have around 1500 words but it's long because of the lyrics. Some of you might think I'm weird that I put a Korean song for Amu to sing. It's just for fun. Hope you liked it! REVIEW! THX! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Drawing A Pervert!

**So I know I didn't update these few days. We are on holiday now and I went to this place where there is no internet. I know right... SUCKS! No internet means no connection to the world. Haha... Anyways, CHAPTER 4! Enjoy! Also, THX to those who reviewed, favourite and followed my story!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! I wish I did though. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Drawing A Pervert!**

**Normal POV **

Rumours already been spreading across the school about what happened during music class. How Saaya's trick failed and Amu's beautiful singing.

**Amu's POV **

After music class, I headed to art class with my drawing block and pencils. We had to choose between art, home economics and design & technology. **(A/N: Like I said before, I have no idea what uni is like or Japan school system so I'm just going to go with high school style. For those that don't know design & technology, for short D&T, is basically building stuff and stuff like that. I don't know if other countries have this or they call it a different name but we have this in my country. So yeah... Just pretend Japan have it too. And for those who don't know what home econ is, it's like cooking class but I think most of you know. And I'm going to put home econ for short.)** Utau went for home econ and Kukai went for D&T. Utau told me that Rima also went for home econ and Nagi also went to D&T.

The art room had many paintings and drawings hung on the wall. There were also a table full of art stuff like paint, colour pencils, crayons, markers etc. There were I few people talking. I saw a girl with blue hair holding a pencil. She looks like she was drawing. I walked up to her and sat at the empty sit next to her. I lean in to see her sketching some random stuff but it was amazing.

"Your drawing is amazing!" I said.

She turn her head to look at me. "Thank you," she said shyly.

I just smiled back and introduce myself. "I'm Hinamori Amu."

"Miki," she said with a small smile. I smiled back at her and she continues drawing. She must really love drawing. **(A/N: I don't know what sir name I can put for Miki so we'll just stick to Miki)**

Suddenly, I felt someone breathe against my neck that sent shivers down my spine.

"Yo!"

I turn my head to see who it was. "I-Ikuto!" You pervert!" I think I was blushing a little. I knew it was him. Who else would do that?! Urg... This is the first day and I'm already so sick of him.

I took a sit across from me. Great! Another class with him.

"Ok, everyone take a sit," sensei came in. "Class is starting."

Sensei had short brown hair and had a huge smile on her face. **(A/N: I'm kinda describing her like my actual art teacher. XD! She is always smiling. But like I said before I am very bad at describing things or people.) **

"I was informed that we will be having a new student, right?" she asked the class. "Mind introducing yourself?"

I already introduce myself so many times but you know different class, different people. So, I have to introduce myself again. "I'm Hinamori Amu."

"Nice to meet you, Amu," she said with a big smile plastered on her face. "I'm Hikari-sensei

"Alright! We will start off with something simple," Sensei said. "Each of you will draw the person sitting opposite of you."

Opposite. That means... IKUTO! Ahh...! I must draw him!

"So Amu I can't wait to see how you draw me and of course I'm drawing you," Ikuto said with a smirk. That pervert and his stupid smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and stop being a pervert, Tsukiyomi," I said coldly.

"Being cold are we now?"

"Just shut up, you idiot" I took out my drawing block and pencil to start drawing but I don't know where to start. Miki was drawing this guy name Yoru. I saw her blush a little. I think she have a crush on him. They'll make a cute couple.

"This is just a practice so you don't have to hand it to me. However, I know a lot of you will not do it since I'm not checking so, your partner must make sure you do it," sensei said and I look at Ikuto. He was looking at me, smirking again. Won't he ever get sick of that?

"So Amu, there is no way of escaping this. I'll make sure you draw me."

"W-who says I'm escaping? You are the one that is going to escape."

"Now, who wouldn't want to draw you. You're too hot!" I blushed and he smirked.

"J-just shut up already!" I look down at my drawing block, thinking of where to start and not wanting him to see my face. I was blushing so hard. But he didn't mean all those, right?

Soon it was time for lunch. I looked at my drawing. I only drew out the shape of his face. I still have a long way to go. I saw Miki's drawing already almost done. Wow, she is fast!

I headed for the canteen and ordered myself some sushi. **(A/N: We call it canteen here. I don't know what is it called in other places. Cafeteria?)** I was looking for a place to sit when, "Amu-chi! Over here! Come sit with us!" Wow, Yaya is really loud. I bet the whole canteen could hear her. I turn around to see Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagi and Kairi sitting at a table. No sign of Ikuto, good.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile while taking a sit. Everyone greeted me and we started talking.

"Hey, I heard that you sang a Korean sing a song and had a voice like an angel," Rima said.

"Eh? Where you hear that from?"

"Come on Amu, rumours duh... It's spreading all around school." Utau said.

"Yep, and soon boys will come chase after you," Rima said with a smirk.

"That is the last thing I want!"

"Anyways Amu, how was art class?" Utau started.

"Fine but Ikuto is just making me go mad. He is super annoying. No offense Utau. Why didn't you tell me he goes to art class?"

"Well, you find it annoying. Some girls swoon over him. And if I tell you he goes to art class, will it make any difference?"

"Who would swoon over him? That pervert! And yes, it will make quite a lot of difference. He creep up to me. It gave me a shock. I would have at least watched out for him."

"Well, ok. And a lot of girls swoon over him."

I was about to reply when Kukai cut me. "She is only saying that cause she used to have a brother complex over Ikuto last time."

Woah! A brother complex? I was not expecting that. "Kukai! I did not"

"Don't deny the fact, Utau."

"Fine. I did. But I'm totally over it. I mean I still love him but as a brother."

Kukai was smiling like an idiot. He must be happy Utau got over it. I really think they both have a crush on each other. The rest of them were just laughing.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya suddenly shouted in my ear. One day, I think I'm going to go deaf.

"Yes?" I asked rubbing my ear.

"Do you have any candy?" she asked smiling widely. Despite all the candy she eats, she still have good and healthy teeth.

"Um... No. Sorry." I answered her.

"Aww..." she pouted. "Kairi can you get me some sweets?"

"Uh... Ok, I guess." Was it me or did Kairi just blushed a little? Maybe it was just me. Or maybe Kairi have a little crush on her. Why do I keep suspecting someone have a crush on someone else? Oh well...

"Ikuto doesn't join you guys for lunch?" I asked. Not that I care. I didn't want to see him. He is probably going to tease again.

"Hmm... Asking about Ikuto? You like him?" Rima said in a teasing voice.

"N-no... O-of course not! I was just wondering." Damn my stuttering. I hope they don't notice it.

"He isn't the most sociable person. He likes to be alone most of the time. He usually eats lunch up on the roof because nobody goes there. If he doesn't eat then he sometimes rest under a tree," Nagi said.

"Oh ok..." I said. "Hey guys, I'm just going to walk around." I decided to take a walk in the garden.

**Ikuto POV (Art class)**

I headed to art class. At least Saaya is not in this class. But I hope that Amu is.

I walked in the art room. Everything is the same as last year. I saw people talking to each other. A girl with pink hair was talking to a girl with blue hair. I think the blue hair girl is Miki, if I'm not wrong, she is the best at art. But pink. Who else have pink hair? Of course it's Amu.

I creep up to her and breath on her neck. "Yo!"

She turn her head to see who it was. "I-Ikuto!" You pervert!"

I took a sit across Amu. Just then Sensei came in. The same sensei as last year, always smiling. Amu started introducing herself again. She introduced herself so many times today already. She must be sick of it. I know I would be. **(A/N: I didn't want to write what they actually say cause I already written that in Amu's POV and I know you guys won't like reading the same thing all over again. I try to shorten it as much as possible.)**

"Alright! We will start off with something simple," Sensei said. "Each of you will draw the person sitting opposite of you."

Ha! I know sensei's style. If we are drawing a person, she will always ask us to draw the person opposite.

"So Amu I can't wait to see how you draw me and of course I'm drawing you," I said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and stop being a pervert, Tsukiyomi," she said coldly.

"Being cold are we now?"

"Just shut up, you idiot" she took her drawing block and pencil to start.

"This is just a practice so you don't have to hand it to me. However, I know a lot of you will not do it since I'm not checking so, your partner must make sure you do it," sensei said and she looked at me. I just gave her another smirk. Ahh... I will never get sick of that.

"So Amu, there is no way of escaping this. I'll make sure you draw me."

"W-who says I'm escaping? You are the one that is going to escape."

"Now, who wouldn't want to draw you. You're too hot!" she blushed and I smirked. Ok, I won't deny it now. She is quite cute.

"J-just shut up already!" she looked down at her drawing block, trying to hide her face from me. She is so cute when she blushes.

Art class went by quite quick. Soon it was lunch time. I never really ate in the canteen with the rest of the guys. It's very noisy. I always go up to the roof where it's peaceful so there is where I'm headed.

I finished my lunch and was just admiring the view from up here when I saw pink. And pink only means Amu. She was walking around the garden alone. I smirked. I'm going to have a little fun with her.

* * *

**So chapter 4 is done. I already wrote chapter 5 so it should be out in a few days maybe? Cause I want to write chapter 6 first. I have lots of holiday homework to get done and I can't write when my mom is around cause she will see what I am doing and wants me to do my homework. But I promise I will try my best to update. Sry if there is any mistakes cause I was in a hurry. REVIEW! It encourage me to write and update. ;) THX! **


	5. Chapter 5: Teasing Pervert!

**I'm sry for not updating for days! I have my reasons. First, I got sick. Yeah… Fever! It SUCKS! :( Secondly, I recovered but my bro took the laptop to somewhere which have this chapter in it so I couldn't update or write. :( I told you guys in the previous chapter (if you read my author's note at the end) I will update once I finish writing chapter 6 but I haven't write it finish. But I know you guys want me to update so I'm going to update this chapter but chapter 6 might not come out so fast. Hope you guys can wait! So sry! Anyways, enough blabbering. Time for the story. Sry if it's boring or anything but hope you enjoy! :) And THX to those who reviewed, followed and favourite this story. :) Even though I don't get a lot of reviews but thx to those who did. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

_Previously on 'How I met you'... _

_"Oh ok..." I said. "Hey guys, I'm just going to walk around." I decided to take a walk in the garden. _

**_XXX _**

_I finished my lunch and was just admiring the view from up here when I saw pink. And pink only means Amu. She was walking around the garden alone. I smirked. I'm going to have a little fun with her. _

**Chapter 5: Teasing Pervert **

**Amu's POV **

I was walking around when I saw a tree. I t was big and it gave shade to the surrounding. I decided to sit under the tree and take a nap.

I sat down under the tree. It was breezy sitting under that tree. The breeze touched my skin lightly. It was so relaxing.

I was relaxing when I felt a hot breath on my neck. Wait, this feeling. I felt this before. It's... Ikuto!

"Boo!" someone said. But I already know who it is.

"Can you stop it? You're like a stalker you know." I pushed him away since he was quite close to me.

"Who can help when you're so freaking hot," he said coming closer to me.

"Can you stop teasing me? And also back off a little," I said getting quite annoyed with him.

Ikuto was about to tease me again when I heard someone shout, or rather we heard someone shout. "Over here guys! It's Hinamori Amu, the hot girl with the voice like an angel!"

Ikuto looked kind of annoyed. I was just confused. Then I remember what Rima said.

_"Yep, and soon boys will come chase after you," _

That really is the last thing I want! Suddenly, Ikuto pick me up bridal style and jumped up the tree we were under. Wait a minute... Jumped up? How the hell did he do that?

"Eh? Where did she go?" the same boy that shouted my name and some other boys were under the tree. "I swore she was here. Maybe she went some else. Let's go look," With that, they ran somewhere else.

After a while of silence, Ikuto broke it, "Hmm... Looks like you are getting popular around here."

"Huh?"

"I can understand them. Who wouldn't want to chase you when you're so hot? Plus, like that guy said, you have a voice like an angel." I blushed and he smirked.

I didn't say anything. There was silence again but Ikuto broke that silence again, "Seems like you like the position we are in."

After he said that, I realized the position we were in. We were still in the tree, Ikuto was still carrying me bridal style, my face was leaned against his chest.

I blushed so hard, probably the hardest ever. "Ah...! Let go of me!" he just smirked.

"Why would I? You will fall and hurt yourself. We wouldn't want to hurt your sexy body and pretty face, would we now?"

He's teasing me again. "Then, bring me down."

"Aww... I really liked this position."

"I said get me down!"

"Fine, anything for you, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, babe," he jumped down and put me down.

"Don't call me that either."

"Hmm? Then what you want me to call you? Amu-chan? Amu-chi? Amu-koi?"

"None of those!"

"Hmm... I got one. Strawberry," he said smirking.

"No, not that too!" I shouted at him.

"Then what?"

"It's Hinamori for you!" I said coldly.

"Why so cold?"

"It's only the first day of school and you've been teasing me non-stop! Why do you tease me anyway?"

"It's fun. It's so bored around here, you know. Finally, I have someone to tease," he said boredly.

"So this all for fun?"

"Pretty much..."

"Urg..." I got up and started walking to the building.

That guy is so annoying!

**Ikuto's POV**

Teasing her is so much fun. When she blushes, she is so cute! I can't deny that anymore. She is cute and I'm going to make her fall for me.

It seems like she is getting popular around here. Fan boys are lame. I'm sure she will fall for me, not one of those lame fan boys. But I have this uncomfortable feeling. Like I don't want any boys near her or fan boys. I never felt like this towards other girls. I didn't mind if other girls have fan boys or other guys around them. Why her?

My train of thoughts were stopped when the school bell rang. Should I skip class? Or go? Hmm... I want to see Amu again but I'm tired. I think I tease her enough today. I'll just skip and nap at my favourite spot.

**Time skippy (A/N: I don't want to write about what happen in classes anymore. There's nothing much going to happen in classes. Just normal teaching and stuff. I know the first few chapters are boring cause it's all classes so I don't want to bore you guys out anymore.) **

**Amu's POV **

I'm back in my dorm room with Utau and Rima. Yaya should be coming back soon. I'm so tired. First day of school is always hectic! So much introduction and stuff. Repeating my name again and again. At least Ikuto wasn't at classes after lunch.

"Does Ikuto always skip class?" I asked Utau and Rima.

"Hmm... Asking about Ikuto again? You really like him don't you?" Rima said teasing me again.

"N-no! Why would I?"

"Rima stop teasing her already. I think Ikuto tease her enough for one day," Utau said. Wait, how did she know Ikuto tease me a lot?

"How did you know Ikuto tease me?"

"Oh come on Amu! You told us about it remember? And we saw you and Ikuto under the tree just now." Utau said.

"Yep, and you were blushing. I think you really do like him," Rima said with a smirk.

"W-what?! N-no I wasn't! A-and I don't like him!"

"Oh Rima, give her a break already,"

"Whatever..."

"And about your question just now, Amu," Utau started. "Ikuto likes to skip class a lot."

If he skips class a lot, he still can catch up? I was about to ask them again but I didn't want Rima teasing me again so I just replied with a simple "oh".

We were just putting our stuff away when someone burst in our room. "Hello! How's everybody?!" Yaya is just too hyper! She was sucking on a lollipop.

"Fine..."

"It was ok..."

"Good, I guess."

We all replied her.

"You guys look so dead. C'mon! Be happy! SMILE!" she said, showing her white teeth.

"Uh... Ok..." Utau and Rima didn't reply her.

"Anyways, look what I got!" she showed us her lollipop. "Kairi got it for me. Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah..." Yaya just continued sucking on the lollipop. "I'm tired guys. I'm going to bed first."

"I'm going to bed too," Utau said yawning.

"Me too," Rima said getting on her bed.

"Aw... But Yaya don't want to sleep yet." She pouted. "I want to hang out with you guys."

"Yaya, we're tired. Tomorrow, ok?"

"Mou... Fine!"

"Goodnight guys!"

Goodnight!"

Goodnight..."

GOODNIGHT!" We said our 'goodnights' but Yaya said it like she just woke up.

**Ikuto's POV **

I skip classes the whole day. I was too lazy to go. Now I was in the dorm with the rest of the guys, Kukai, Nagi and Kairi. They were just talking and man, they can be loud especially Kukai.

"Hey guys! How was your day?"

It was ok..." both Nagi and Kairi replied. I didn't reply.

"Ikuto, you skip class again right?" Kukai asked.

"What do you think?"

"Why do you always skip class?"

"It's boring," I replied bluntly.

"But can you catch up with your studies?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Cause I'm your friend."

"Whatever..."

"Anyways, we saw you with Amu under the tree during lunch."

"And?"

"And looks like you were teasing her."

"Because I was teasing her."

"Amu was like blushing." I chuckled, remembering Amu blushing just now.

"I have to admit, she is quite cute when she blush."

"Quite? Come on Tsukiyomi, I'm sure it's more than quite cute."

"Ok ok... Very cute..."

"Haha... I knew it! You just have to admit that."

"Whatever..." I close my eyes but of course I could still hear them talking.

"So Kairi, I saw Yaya with a lollipop just now. Did you give that to her?"

"Um... N-no..."

"Come on Kairi, you obviously gave her that." Nagi now joining in the conversation.

"I-I really didn't give her that lollipop."

"You're blushing Kairi." Kukai said. Even though my eyes were close, I knew Kukai was smirking.

"And stuttering." Nagi added.

"F-fine! I-I gave it to her."

"Aw... Does Kairi have a crush on Yaya?"

"N-no! I-I just gave it to her cause she likes candy and asked for it."

"Sure~" Kukai and Nagi sang.

_"GOODNIGHT!" _

"Sounds like Yaya." Nagi said after we heard someone yell. **(A/N: Remember their dorms are next to each other so they can hear) **

"Yeah... I think they are going to sleep already."

"I'm tired. We should sleep too." Kukai said while yawning.

"Night guys!"

Goodnight!"

"Nights..."

I didn't say anything and just fell asleep. I kept thinking of Amu. Why? But I really want to tease her again. To see her blush. To hear her voice. To see her beautifully face... Why do I want to see her so bad?

* * *

**Ok… So hope you enjoy this chapter. Sry if there is any mistakes. No one is perfect. :) Anyways, I'll try my best to write and update. Till next time! REVIEW! THX! :) **


End file.
